Nam Iustitia et Amor
by RainLily13
Summary: Death Note/Inu x-over: He had to know. “Why do this? Why risk your life?”— She looked at him, her sapphire eyes glowing hauntingly. “A wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing to do…” He couldn’t put it in better words. Kagome/L
1. Prologue

_Yo everyone!! ^^ checked out the polls and I decided to post this one up now!! XD _

_I have this huge project that I procrastinated on doing, so this whole weekend is shot with that… and besides, I couldn't help myself, this fic is my favorite and I'm so happy it won the most votes!!_

_Runner up is Black Cat and Bleach(Hitsuguya), which I will start working on the prologues soonish. Thanks for all the support, and I hope you'll enjoy this piece!! ^_^_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!!_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Summary:

Nam Iustitia et Amor- _(Latin-For justice and love)_ Death Note/Inuyasha- He had to know. "Why do this? Why risk your life?"— She looked at him, her sapphire eyes glowing hauntingly. "A wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing to do…" He couldn't put it in better words. Kagome/L

Genres:

Mostly Romance, Humor, and Adventure/Action... some Mystery, Drama, and Angst maybe as well… Crime and Fantasy too I guess…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Disclaimer- **I do not, and will never will, claim ownership of Death Note or Inuyasha. They are owned by their talented authors, and I only own the plot line of which this fic is going ^^

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Nam Iustitia et Amor--

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Prologue--

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Once, when she was little, she thought the world as a happy place… where nothing could go wrong and everything was perfect._

_Throughout her young years, she held on to that thought… and then the world was revealed to her._

_Crime… murder… rape…_

_But still, as horrible as these misdoings were, as despicable as they were, she had never experienced it, never been exposed. _

_So how was she supposed to feel?_

_She shouldn't be afraid of something that might never happen to her right? But she wasn't dense enough to take needless risks to help it happening to her either._

_So sure, crimes popping up and spreading throughout the area was not a good thing, but it just wasn't new and it wasn't often. It caused little to be concerned about… and she soon learned that life just sucked sometimes. Plain and simple…_

…_or so she thought…_

_And then she was exposed to the real world. Something no one else in her generation was ever exposed to… something so horrible a grown man bred for the hardships in life would shriek in fright and cower like a small child. Something she sometimes she wished never happened to her…_

_Epidemics of diseases, the loss of friends and family, the gore, the slaughters, and worst of all, the sight of little children crying their hearts out because they didn't know why mommy and daddy wouldn't wake up._

_And then, you see how immoral, how wrong some people are... you have to watch, restrained, as someone you thought you knew try to sacrifice an innocent child._

_Sacrificing someone for the greater good…_

_Was that really okay? Peace and harmony, at the expense of an innocent child who never seen it coming… really?_

_And even if it wasn't an innocent child, even if it was someone who was the direct opposite of innocent, it was still the same._

_No one deserved to have their life ripped out from under prematurely._

_That job was for the death gods and them alone…_

_And so, once you're seen that, there's no turning back…_

_And no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she pushed it away to hide it and put on a happy face, that's exactly how it was for her_

_But despite what happened, despite what she experienced, one thing has yet to change and that would be her beliefs…_

_Her beliefs that, no matter what monstrous thing someone did, to you or someone you love, it is not your place to act as punisher._

_It is not another person's job to go out of their way to pass judgment on someone, and to take it into their own hands._

_Justice was putting the bad guys away, and making them pay for their wrongs, and sometimes… that meant the death penalty…_

… _but either way, not every criminal should pay with that punishment, because sometimes they didn't deserve it. Sometimes what they did, did not warrant a needle in their arm._

_They may deserve a lot a shit, but they also may not deserve dying either, not unless absolutely necessary._

_So no matter how right it is, no matter how good it might seem…_

_Accidents and self-defense aside, a murderer is still a murderer… and killing a murderer just makes you a murderer yourself…_

_It's still unjust killing, __**no **_matter_what__._

_It's still wrong; whichever way you may view it._

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Japan; Kanto Region—

_--Friday morning--_

…tick…

…tock…

…tick…

"**Gyahh**!!"

…She was late…

The morning had started off and gave the impression of a usual day…

"Bye Mama! See you after school!!" a voice rushed out.

As the teenage girl bordering adult flew out of the house and hurried down the seemingly endless flight of shrine stairs, her mane of blue-black hair whipping in the wind as her petite hands clutched at the straps of the gaudy yellow backpack that she adorned on her back.

She panted slightly as she sprinted down the street, praying to Kami she wouldn't miss the bus… again.

Her sapphire eyes lit up brilliantly at the presence of other's dressed similar to her, and she increased her pace.

Though, if you looked closely in those azure depths… you could see a void only seen to the trained eyes.

Luckily for her, no one around her was _that _trained…

"Kagome-chan!" three voices chorused out cheerfully as she approached.

Kagome skidded to a halt in front of her three friends, a slightly forced smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath. "Hey… guys…" she managed out.

The three girls giggled. The one with wavy brown hair that was slightly longer than the others spoke. "I thought you would learn your lesson and leave sooner Kagome-chan!" she chided teasingly.

Façade in check, light laugh slipped out of Kagome's mouth as she grinned. "Well, you know me Ayumi. I'm a slow learner."

The one teen with brown hair in a bob mumbled. "More like _stubborn_." She giggled when Kagome heard her and stuck her tongue out.

"Yuka!!" There was a slight pause, before Kagome spoke up again, shrugging. "Eh, so what if I am?" she said cheekily.

The last girl, sporting black shoulder length hair wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "We still love you!" Eri exclaimed laughingly.

"You got it!" Following suit, the two other girls glomped Kagome, turning heads at the commotion they were making.

An embarrassed blush crept up Kagome's neck and settled on her cheeks, and she laughed nervously. "Love you too guys…" She mentally sweatdropped.

Luckily the bus was arriving, and Kagome didn't have to pry them off her.

They clambered onto the bus, and took their seats.

Kagome turned to them and smiled gently. "So, what do you guys want to do this weekend...?" she chirped

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

965 words

_So.. how was it? There wasn't any Death Note in here yet, that comes next chapter. I just wanted to give a little of Kag's insight on 'justice' lol. Obviously she's not a Kira fan hahah. _

_It's only a prologue, so it's a little boring (most like more than a little) but eh, whatever. But 'phew'! That first part was crazy, and hard. I sounded so philosophical there, sorta… I usually don't do that, and it was weird and a new experience… Anywhoo, tell me what you think!!_

_RainLily ^^_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Also, this concerns the poll on my profile… for those who don't know yet; I have a poll on what stories I should start first. They are all Inuyasha crossovers only, with Kagome paired up with random guys of my choice XD

Just so you know, I **WILL** start all of those stories on my profile eventually; the poll is just for which ones I should start first. ^^

In a moment, I'll take this fic off the list, since it's already started. The ones that are still up for voting are these that follow:

**Title**

Category

(Pairings)

**From Arrows to Bullets- **Black Cat (Kag/Train)

**Is it Fate?- **Bleach (Kag/Ichigo)

**Yin and Yang-**Bleach (Kag/Hitsuguya)

**Addicted- **Chibi Vampire (Ren/Kag)

**Cipher- **DNAngel (Kag/Daisuke/Dark)

**Underneath the Surface- **Eyeshield 21 (Kag/Himura)

**In a World of Deception- **Harry Potter (Kag/Harry)

**Second Chances- **Naruto (Kag/Kakashi)

**Questionable Ties-** NCIS (Kag/Gibbs)

**Workouts- **NCIS (Kag/McGee)

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent- **Pysch (Kag/Shawn)

**Eclipse- **Rurouni Kenshin (Kag/Kenshin)

**One Door Shuts, Another Opens- **Twilight (Kag/Edward)

**To Find what is Lost-**Vampire Knight (Kag/Zero)

**Paradox- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Hiei)

**Forbidden Fruits- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Kurama/Youko)

**Romancing with the Undead-**Zombie-Loan (Kag/Chika)

So check out the poll!! XD… summaries are also on profile, just scroll down past my story statuses!! More may be added later on… and check out my other fics if you're interested! ^_^


	2. Ch 1: At Gunpoint

_Hey again everyone!! ;)_

_Wow, I'm pleased to see how many like this fic, it's awesome!! I didn't expect the turnout to be so much!_

_Well… I can't think of anything else to say right now… I'm pretty sure I had more to say but I feel like crap and I'm so drugged up on flu med that I pretty much can't tell the difference from up and down…_

_Go figure…_

_Anywhoo lol… read, review, and ENJOY XD_

**Note- **I'm looking for a beta for this fic who's willing to do grammar/spelling checks cause I always miss some when I do it lol. And if you can also offer critique, ideas, and suggestions then I'm open to them ^^ Just PM me!

* * *

**Disclaimer- **I do not, and will never will, claim ownership of Death Note or Inuyasha. They are owned by their talented authors, and I only own the plot line of which this fic is going ^^

* * *

--Nam Iustitia et Amor--

* * *

_Previously;_

_They clambered onto the bus, and took their seats._

_Kagome turned to them and smiled gently. "So, what do you guys want to do this weekend...?" she chirped_

_--_

* * *

--At Gunpoint--

Kagome smiled softly as she trailed after her friends, listening to their giggles as they piled onto a bus on Saturday morning.

In one pair of seats, Yuka sat by the window, while Ayumi sat in the isle seat next to her. Behind the pair, Kagome sat in the aisle seat, and Eri sat by the window.

Yuka squealed happily, causing a few of the barely any people on the bus to glare at her. "I can't wait until we get there!!" She did a little happy dance in her seat to prove her point.

Kagome rolled her eyes teasingly, and leaned forward to set a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Calm down a bit Yuka, or else you won't have any energy when we actually _get _there."

Eri snickered, nudging the girl playfully, "Kaggie-chan's right ya know…

I can just see it now, the second right after we get past the gates, you're gonna complain about how tired you are!"

Ayumi giggled quietly, shaking her head. Her friends were just so funny.

--

The four girls chattered constantly, so into their conversation that they were oblivious to the people who climbed onto the bus.

After another stop, Kagome tensed suddenly, the smile on her face freezing as an ominous feeling came over her.

She turned her head slowly to watch a skittish man, short and donning a baggy hoodie in which his hands were shoved into the pockets, enter the bus.

Eri noticed her intense gaze and went to follow her line of sight, smirking slightly. "What's caught your eyes, Kaggie?" she said slyly, but then scrunched up her face when she saw the man. "Okay, wow, _so _not what I thought you were looking at…" her voice was lightly tinted with disgust.

Eri paused, before smirking again. "Didn't know that was your preference… I totally thought you were looking at the cutie in the back… too bad he has a… girlfriend… uhm, Kagome-chan?" she stopped her ramble when she noticed Kagome wasn't responding.

Kagome wasn't listening to her friend, her concentration solely on the guy as she watched him make his way to the front. He looked so familiar...

But _why…_?

Ayumi turned around, overhearing the fuss they were making. "You know him Kagome-chan?" she questioned curiously, doubt filling her features though.

She didn't think Kagome would know such a creepy man…

Apparently Yuka felt the same as she voiced her thoughts. "Eww Ayumi, why would Kagome-chan know a creeper like that? He looks like he's a few month's past a good grooming…."

They all paused once more and turned their attention to Kagome who hasn't spoke once. "Kagome-chan?" they said simultaneously, concern lacing their voices.

Kagome still didn't turn to face them, her eyes narrowed in concentration-Just where did she know him from?

She was faintly aware of Eri shaking her gently.

It only took a few seconds more before the recognition flashed in her eyes.

It was also at the same time the man whipped out a gun and pointed it to the driver's temple, cocking it.

She remembered where she's seen him!!

On the news last night… on the list of wanted criminals she'd just happened to flip onto when there wasn't anything to watch.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Shit…" she muttered under her breath, dismay washing over her.

Her friends blinked at her sudden curse, but didn't get a chance to question on her on it…

They would know why she said it soon anyways…

"This bus has just been hijacked, ladies and gentlemen!!"

Only a mili-second passed before a screams escaped Kagome's three friends, as well as the rest of the passengers on the godforsaken bus.

"Ahhhhh!!!"

"Wha!?"

"Uh… uhaaaah!!"

Gun still pointed at the bus driver, the guy leered at the three girls who were still screaming. "Cut the squawking! Anybody makes a sound or move of any kind, I blow their damn heads off!!"

The girls were smart enough to stop screaming.

Kagome's eyes were wide, shooting from the man's crazy face to the shiny gun in his hand. She hadn't sprouted a word yet.

She listened to the guy she declared 'crazy man' as he made his demands.

The 'crazy man' turned his attention back to the driver, glaring. "Hey driver, you know the Spaceland phone number, don't you…? Call it."

The bus driver stuttered over his answer of "Uh… okay…"

Kagome blinked. Spaceland? That was the place they were going… what the hell would a guy like him want with a place meant for mostly kids and teens?

Kagome calmly pushed the thought back in her mind for further discussion as her eyes trailed back to the gun uneasily.

Demons and swords she could handle… kinda.

But a gun? This was totally out of her element.

She quickly thought over what to do as Eri clamped onto her arm, frightened.

Meanwhile, she continued to watch the scene play out.

The driver nervously dialed the number on the phone and spoke quickly. "This is Saski, driver of bus #124"

The 'crazy man' grinned sadistically. "Tell 'em what's happening." He commanded gruffly.

Sweat trailed down the driver's face as he blurted it out. "Th… the bus has just been hijacked by a man with a gun!!"

"Gimme that." Kagome stiffened when the man suddenly snatched the phone, but calmed down once she realized he wasn't going to start shooting…

…yet…

"You hear that? Now listen to _this_…" the hijacker said darkly, a sickeningly sweet grin on his face.

Kagome listened intently as the man made his demands to whoever he was speaking to, before ending it with a cliché tell off of 'not to call the cops or everyone dies' farewell.

Her eyes narrowed at the man.

This just didn't seem right…

From what she heard last night, this guy was a drug addict that ruthlessly killed a teller and two bystanders at a bank robbery gone wrong.

Now he was hitting up amusement parks? Talk about going small…

Either way, she could tell this man was off his rocker and she couldn't let her friends, or anyone else for that matter get hurt by this madman.

Not again… not another madman…

Right then, there were only two choices she could choose before someone got shot.

Fight back…

… or call the police and let the professionals handle this.

Since she never handled a satiation with a gun before, the second one was the obvious choice. She just couldn't risk the other passengers lives if she did fight back.

Now if only she could grab her cell and dial 911 without the guy seeing her and shooting her brains out.

_--Easier said than done…-- _she thought sardonically.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath before moving her arm very slowly, keeping an intent eye on the man.

Next to her, Eri's eyes widened fractionally in fear for herself and Kagome, and incredulity as she felt the same arm she was clutching moving.

Her hand inched to her waist, where her cell was conveniently tucked in between the top of her skirt.

Kagome's sapphire determined eyes didn't waver as she slipped the phone out gently and silently flipped it open.

Luckily, her phone was on silent and she pressed the number pads on the phone from memory, not risking it by turning her attention to her phone.

As soon as she punched in the numbers, she quickly glanced at the screen to check if she got the right number and hit call, sliding the speaker part of the phone under her thigh to muffle the ring and the voice of the operator.

Before the phone could even start ringing, Kagome was snatched from her seat and Eri's grasp, a scream eliciting from her three friends. Her phone dropped to the floor of the bus, making a clattering noise as it flipped closed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Kagome's eyes widened considerably as she was twisted around; her attacker wrapped a strong arm around her waist and a gun barrel was pressed against her forehead. She sucked in a shaky gasp.

A crazed voice entered her ears. "I said no heroics!"

The man reached over and grabbed Kagome's cell phone and looked at the screen; the numbers '**911**' and the words '**call ended**' blinked at him.

A twisted smirk came upon the man's face. "Looks like it was all for nothing sweetheart… now what should I do with you…? I think I should teach the rest of you a lesson to show that I'm not fucking around."

Kagome's eyes roved around frantically, taking in the faces of the rest of the passengers.

When her eyes went to the back, she let out a squeak of surprise.

What the hell was _that_?

At the back of the bus, a black creature adorning an amused smirk was floating. He lingered a ways behind the group of three in the back corner of the bus. Her eyes widened as he waved at her, letting out a silent chuckle.

Luckily the small squeak escaped her mouth the same time the guy behind her jerked her around, so it was easily covered.

Next to her, her friends shook with fear and horror, helpless to do anything that wouldn't get their best friend killed.

"Kagome…" Yuka whimpered under her breath.

Kagome trembled, her eyes glancing over as she saw how terrified her friends were. She gave them a half-hearted comforting look, conveying to them everything was going to work out and be ok.

That they were all going to pull out of this alive.

It was all furtive as the man slowly cocked the gun.

Kagome stilled at the creaky sound, and time seemed to slow down. She noticed the man in the back standing slightly, reaching into his trench coat.

She couldn't dwell on it any longer once the man spoke again.

"Any last words bitch?"

Kagome blinked, before her eyes narrowed in fury. Momentarily forgetting her situation, she scowled, anger filling her form as she snapped.

"My name is Ka-go me!!" she gritted out furiously before stomping on his foot, catching him by surprise at her sudden mood change.

She then bit his arm before grabbing it and swinging him over his shoulder.

Kagome blinked in shock, not quite believing she did that…

Look's like all the self-defense Sango's been teaching her wasn't for waste after all…

The other passengers felt the same as they stared at her in astonishment.

The guy who started to stand up fell back in his seat in disbelief.

Everyone was so busy staring at her; they didn't notice a little piece of paper fall out of a teenaged boy's pocket.

* * *

1,782 words

_So... how was it? _

_To those who might think this part seems curiously familiar; yes, this part is from the manga/anime… but only this chapter and the next one will have mentions of the actual manga/anime in it. After that, it's all me and my plot._

_I thought this would be a great place to work off of, and we'll see how it goes from there…_

_Well, tell me how I did!! ^^ _

_RainLily ^^_

* * *

Alright, polls are still up and going; I've only started up four of the fics so there are plenty of them up for you all to vote.

Just so you know, I **WILL** start all of those stories on my profile eventually; the poll is just for which ones I should start first. ^^

The ones that are still up for voting are these that follow:

**Title**

Category

(Pairings)

**From Arrows to Bullets- **Black Cat (Kag/Train)

**Is it Fate?- **Bleach (Kag/Ichigo)

**Addicted- **Chibi Vampire (Ren/Kag)

**Cipher- **DNAngel (Kag/Daisuke/Dark)

**Underneath the Surface- **Eyeshield 21 (Kag/Himura)

**In a World of Deception- **Harry Potter (Kag/Harry)

**Second Chances- **Naruto (Kag/Kakashi)

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent- **Pysch (Kag/Shawn)

**Eclipse- **Rurouni Kenshin (Kag/Kenshin)

**One Door Shuts, Another Opens- **Twilight (Kag/Edward)

**To Find what is Lost-**Vampire Knight (Kag/Zero)

**Paradox- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Hiei)

**Forbidden Fruits- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Kurama/Youko)

**Romancing with the Undead-**Zombie-Loan (Kag/Chika)

So check out the poll!! XD… summaries are also on profile, just scroll down past my story statuses!! More may be added later on… and check out my other fics if you're interested! ^_^

* * *

--Reviews—

**Wow guys, you all never seem to cease to amaze me, 21 amazing reviews!! It brightens up my day every time I read em… ^^ Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!!

**Aislin94, x-moon-sufer-x, -X-xx-Sazza-xx-X-, Dreams do Matter, Yuna's Reincarnatation-1, PiratekitAG, Raine44354, iheartanime43, lovingo0KAwaii0oGirl, 4get me not, shadow0binder, Cherry989, bookworm182**

**ShadowFoxMoon- **Yea, same here… for some reason I usually start with short chapters and then gradually go onto longer ones, it's like a weird habit of mine lol. And thanks!! ^^ Wow, really? That part was the one that made me the most nervous- I've never did something as deep or… something… before lol. But I just felt it was needed. I get what you mean by not many people getting the theme of the anime/manga down. They write things that are just wrong for the whole aspect, for the lack of better words. But thanks for the word of encouragement; I'll try to stick to the whole suspense and mystery theme. ^^


	3. Ch 2: Rationalize

_Yea, I know. I completely and utterly suck at updating in a timely fashion. I can't help it - it's a curse._

_At least I updated though...right? 'sweatdrops'_

_Anywhoo, read, review, and as always ENJOY!! XD_

* * *

**Disclaimer- **I do not, and never will, claim ownership of Death Note or Inuyasha. They are owned by their talented authors, and I only own the plot line of which this fic is going ^^

* * *

--Nam Iustitia et Amor--

* * *

_Previously;_

"_My name is Ka-go me!!" she gritted out furiously before stomping on his foot, catching him by surprise at her sudden mood change._

_She then bit his arm before grabbing it and swinging him over his shoulder. _

_Kagome blinked in shock, not quite believing she did that…_

_Look's like all the self-defense Sango's been teaching her wasn't for waste after all…_

_The other passengers felt the same as they stared at her in astonishment._

_The guy who started to stand up fell back in his seat in disbelief._

_Everyone was so busy staring at her; they didn't notice a little piece of paper fall out of a teenaged boy's pocket._

_--_

* * *

--Rationalize--

_-Lights POV-_

Within the pockets of his coat, Light's fists clenched painfully, his shoulders were tensed, and behind his impassive lips he tightened his jaw.

This was _not _supposed to happen.

This guy was _supposed _to _only _hold up the driver, blab on about how he's holding everyone for hostage, and then see him passing notes.

After touching a piece of paper ripped out from the Death Note, the criminal was then supposed to see Ryuk, dispense of his bullets, run off the bus and get ran over.

He was** not** supposed to take a _teen girl_ for hostage and threaten to kill her.

So someone tell him exactly _what the hell was happening_?!

And it didn't help that he saw Ryuk grinning like crazy from the corner of his eyes.

And, to add icing to the cake, he didn't even get the chance to find out the identity of his stalker like he wanted to.

Suddenly a trickle of fear rose in him; if this wasn't going to play by the Death Note…then_ anything_ could happen with the killer.

Innocents could be shot...they could even die…

More importantly_, _**he** could die…

And that, under no circumstances whatsoever, could_ ever_ happen.

His reddish brown eyes narrowed threateningly at the man splayed on the ground, before turning over to the girl - an almost indiscernible frown played at his lips.

Could she...

Quicker than ever, he banished the thoughts away. Some random, mere, ordinary girl could never overthrow the power of the Death Note by will.

Most likely than not, it was the Death Note's doing. He only wrote down exactly how the man was supposed to die-the actions or heroics of an individual were never factored in.

His shoulders relaxed slightly. Yea, that was it...it _had _to be...

A flash of black teased at his peripheral vision and he held back a scowl.

Either way, Ryuk and himself were _definitely _going to have a little chat about this later on...

--

The man groaned, capturing everyone's attention as he turned around, putting his palms against the ground and inadvertently grazing the fallen piece of paper with his thumb.

"That fucking cunt…" he muttered breathlessly - his little meeting with the bus floor had knocked the wind out of him.

Once he gathered the air back in his lungs, he snatched the gun from off the ground and jumped up.

He was about to whip around to shoot the 'little bitch' that dared to fight him when he saw it.

What he saw was something unnatural, something bizarre. Something unparalleled to anything else he'd seen in his entire life...

It was as if time slowed down. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly in a gape. A horrified gasp tore its way out from his throat, and an expression of pure, daunting fear crossed his face.

Three seconds was all it took for his reaction to finally take place.

Kagome jumped at the sound of gunshots as screams of shock and surprise filled the bus.

Kagome watched in astonishment as the man dispelled all his ammo at the end of the bus, a frenzied glaze in his eyes. Her head shot over to see his target, and her eyes widened in surprise.

He was...he was shooting at the creature?!?

The black creature only grinned childishly as the bullets merely passed through him to become embedded in the metal structure of the bus behind him.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied the creature's aura now that she could concentrate.

The feeling of power and death washed over her and her eyes widened fractionally in realization.

She knew of only one thing could possibly posses an aura like that: a Shinigami.

Her eyes flickered the now gasping man, watching him as he began to freak out when he realized his plan didn't work. Two questions now bombarded her mind

_How in the hell could that man see the Shinigami now, when he obviously couldn't before...?_

_And what the hell was a Shinigami doing here in the first place?!_

She didn't have much time to ponder on these thoughts as the man turned tail and began to make a beeline for the exit. "Let me out! Let me out!!" he screamed out wildly.

Realizing he was trying to get away, Kagome did the only thing she could thing of in so little time.

She stuck her foot out.

As the hijacker passed her, he tripped and slammed to the ground harshly once more. The force of the landing had him groaning deeply; his eyes became unfocused.

Scratching the back of her head sheepishly at everyone's astonished look, Kagome nervously looked around the bus.

"Is anyone a cop around here…?"

--

Light merely blinked - his slightly widened eyes and the clenched fists hidden stealthily under the cover of his jacket pockets revealed just how shocked and angry he was at the turn of events.

He wanted answers and damn it, he wanted them _now_.

For starters, exactly who in the hell is that girl who unknowingly screwed up his little test?!

--

Behind Light, a man in a beige trench coat stared in amazement at the small girl who dared to take on the known criminal and won. He shook his head, almost unable to believe what just happened.

Secretly though, he was glad she was there with them on the bus. He was glad she _did _have the courage to act up.

If she didn't, it would have meant revealing himself to the public and ultimately to Light Yagami, in turn foiling his mission. It would have raised many questions as to why he, Special Agent Raye Penbar of the FBI, was doing here, and in Japan no less.

But he would have done it, despite the consequences. It was either that or someone getting killed, and he was bound by both ethic and moral duty to not let the latter happen by any means necessary.

A small smile played it his lips - whoever this teenager was, he was grateful.

--

A flurry of events took place after her little question.

Someone had finally called the police while a couple of the men that were on the bus took up guard duty.

When they were finally able to leave the bus, Kagome and her friends were directed to one of the ambulances to get checked out.

They never noticed the old man not too far back with a camera as he discreetly took a photo of the young girl.

Kagome now sat at the end of a ambulance truck, a blanket around her shoulders provided more for the purpose of security than anything else by the EMTs.

Her three friends were crowded around her, doting her with looks filled with mix awe and concern. They bombarded her with question after question along with the occasional compliment or reprimand.

Eri stared at her as if she'd went psycho. "I can't believe you did that Kagome! What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt! Killed even!!"

Yuka patted Kagome's shoulder sympathetically, giving Eri a pointed look. "I dunno, I think that was pretty brave of you to do. Out of everyone there, you were the only one who had the guts to even try anything." Her face gained an exited glow. "And then when you tossed that guy on his ass! That was just _awesome_!!" she squealed out.

Ayumi, always the sweet one, crouched down to Kagome and took in the dazed look on her friend, misreading it as shock rather than thought. She placed an arm around her shoulders. "You ok Kagome-chan?" she asked softly in concern.

Kagome turned her head slowly, taking in Ayumi's worried features. She gave her a comforting smile. "'Course I am Ayumi-chan!" she chirped cheerily, more for her friends' benefit than herself. "Just a little wiped from all that's happened, you know?"

Her three friends shared a look. Yuka gave Kagome a knowing smile. "You wanna just head back and have a girls' day in instead? We can go out to Spaceland next week or something...."

Kagome gave her friend a grateful smile. "Thanks Yuka-chan..." she said softly.

Before anyone could say anything else, a boy their age approached them with an officer. "Here's the woman who saved us." they heard him say politely.

Kagome's eyes narrowed unconsciously at the boy, her spine tensing lightly.

He was tall and rather handsome compared to the average boy, that she could admit.

Short brown hair was neatly cut to frame his face, but never went past his chin. His whole character seemed to portray one of a well groomed gentleman; his clothes were, for the lack of a better word, normal, he had a sweet smile, and he held an air of intelligence.

More likely than not, he was probably a very dedicated student.

What put her off though, was the feel of a dark aura teasing at her senses. And not to mention, his eyes seemed to have an unnatural reddish-hued ring to them.

It was enough to put her on edge...

As Kagome watched the boy converse with the police officer, she noticed that despite his calm, polite face, his eyes told a different story.

She noted that his eyes were a honey brown that were at times, sweet and soft but at other times sharp - observant even.

It was as if there was more to him than what meets the eye - as if there was a whole new persona behind this polite front that he put on, one more devious, plotting...

...Evil...

Regardless, she gave them a small smile once they reached her. "Hi there."

The boy held out his hand to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Light Yagami. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't step in. Someone could have died." he said seriously and Kagome unnoticeably stiffened even more.

It wasn't what he said or how he said it that had Kagome tensing. It was more in the fact that his eyes flashed with a sliver of anger.

Curious...very curious...

Kagome nodded politely. "I'm Kagome Higurashi..."

It became even more curious at what happened next.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you...Kagome Higurashi..."

She had almost missed it, and if she hadn't learn that being observant to even the most miniscule, insignificant things meant the difference between life and death, she probably would have...

The small, almost indiscernible twitch at Light's lips.

For some unknown reason, Light Yagami had almost just _smirked _at her name.

And oddly, that did not bode well...

* * *

Words- 1,777

_Gah, I really do need to stop with the lateness. It's been so long since I last updated. I'm very sorry._

_I hate school. Blame it on that. Oh, that and my insistent habit of procrastination. Ugh._

_Enough ranting. How'd you like this chapter? I'm starting to deviate from the original plotline, and the events following this will either be twisted to my insane desire or discarded completely._

_I'm pretty sure that's all - if not I'll probably repost this chapter anyways lol._

_**Oh, and if you like reading my stories, read this!! : I'm asking for ANY of you wonderful readers if you would mind beta'ing any of my stories(like maybe this one for example?)?! On my profile, there's a little list of stories that already have beta's, but other than those, its free game. Just PM with any story you have in mind ^^**_

_Oh yea, polls are still up, with six new additions to the list of possible upcoming stories. Go vote, I command you now!_

_Just kidding...but not really, kinda, but whatever hahahh. _

_Till next time everyone XD_

_RainLily^^_

* * *

--Reviews—

**Wow guys, you all never seem to cease to amaze me with those amazing reviews!! It brightens up my day every time I read em… ^^ Thank you guys so much, love you all(in a completely friendly, non-crazy/weird way...)! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!!

**Sapphire Destiny Rose, iheartanime43, jess, KaneRyuMoon, Nomed820, 2lazy2loginthemoment, Sugaroo, x-moon-surfer-x, Battosailover5, shadow-binder, Shiori Yume, xKagex, TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer, Cherry989, Black-Luna, nowyouseemenowyoudont, koryssa-kory-, Lady Laran, update please, wintersalad, Jasmine-angela, mia1837, Rhianna224, blueyblonde, Spastic Freak, Bokmal14, demoneyeskyoko, mistressofdarkness962, Kira Kyuuketsuki**

**-X-xx-Sazza-xx-X- - **XD thankss!! I didn't know how else to introduce Kagome into the plot line. I wanted to be kind of unique, you know? Instead of me just slipping her into the same school as Light, or make her a detective, or whatever lol. Heheh, thanks again!! ^^

**Raine44354- **Lol,you have no idea how many times I wanted to kick Light's ass when I was reading the manga. He acts like sucha smartass know-it-all that I just wanna throttle him lol. Lol, your desire for Psych is duly noted ^^

**IrogicalArgument- **Lol, rant all you want, I don't mind. It gives me insight on what you're thinking when your reading my story which is something I love to know ^^ And you were right, Light's plan couldn't work - well it _could _have if I wanted it to, but it would probably weird haha

**tawainai11- **Err I'm not very fond of Light/Kag pairings. I only say that cause if she was to willingly be with Light, she would kinda have to be evil (unless she didn't know he had the death note) which kinda goes against who she is. BUT, you just gave me an idea. What does a Light/Kag fic sound when it starts out before Light gets the notebook, Kagome and Light like each other, maybe even love and are together, and then goes on to where Light gets possession of the death note, turns into his crazy/evilish self and Kagome tries to turn him back, doing all she can to protect him from the authorities as she tries to get him to see the light. Lol, get it? Light? Yea, a little corny there haha. But OMG I actually like the sound of that!! Wow, I can't believe I just thought of that... I guess you can find inspiration in the most random places at the most random times hahahh! So, what's your take on that? Lol, sorry about that random spurt of plot ideas 'sweatdrops' Hopefully I don't scare you away...

**hieikag- **Lmao! That made me giggle ^^

**ShadowFoxMoon- **Hehehh Thanks for that! The whole 'mystery and suspense' theme really is touch and go - I practically have no idea how I'm doing it lol. It's like I'm doing it unconsciously...kinda weird lol. And about responding to review, idk why but for some reason yours was really the only intelligent-sounding one that brought out a need/want from me to actually respond-the fact that you wrote more than one sentence led me to believe you genuinely have an actual interest in my fic and liked it. Well, at least it means you liked it more than you would if you only said 'Love it. Update' hahah. That's what I believe anywhoo. There's only so much I can say to that kind of comment any ways. I love hearing what other's think when they read my fics. Plus, you caught on to that I was trying to make the prologue similar in style to Death Note and commented on it, which I just adored.

Lol, to tell you the truth, I think the slow pace/fast pace is cause I wrote some of that on paper (which gives me the opportunity to think it out in depth and put in more details) and typed some, which since my thinking pace is too fast for me causes the story to be fast paced as well. I dunno, or maybe its just cause I write weird that way hahah. 'sparkly eyes' Awesome! I loved the fact you had that kind of reaction! It makes me so happy, cause I judge how good a story is by how into it you get while reading. You know its an awesome story if you get so caught up you that you start busting out laughing , even cry or even jump up and scream 'no!' when something horrible and unexpected happens. I don't read a lot of stories that do that, but every time I love it XD

Hmm, I'll keep that in mind about the more details could make it more suspenseful lol ^^ And don't worry, I absolutely love long reviews... as you can obviously see by my response to yours... maybe next time I'll reply separately 'sweatdrops' Lol, thanks again for reviewing though!! XD

**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami- **Thank you!! ^^ ey, if she can snap at Inuyasha when he calls her wench, you can't expect any other reaction when some creepy ass stranger has the balls to call her a bitch. Lmao!!

**aGreatPenName- **Ahhw thank you!! Keeping those in my story in character is important to me, while I know its pratically impossible to keep them 100% in character, I really try hard to keep them as much non-ooc as possible. Thank you again! XD

**The-Living-Shadow- **Hmm, you know that's a very good question. But that man was going to be executed in the first place, on the same day, and L honestly didn't know that was going to happen if I remember right. I think he said something along the lines that he suspected it, but wasn't sure and he sounded honestly surprised(from the anime). Though I might use that as a conflict between L and Kagome though, so thank you for bringing that up. You inspired an idea ^^ heheh

**Kuroi Hakuchou- **Oh wow, I knew I recognized your penname! Hahah, I absolutely adore 'Wandering Paths', its like one of the wickedest Inu/Naru x-overs I've ever read!! XD Hahahh, sorry bout that, anywhoo, thanks!! Glad you liked it!!

**blackrose- **Thank you very much! ^^ As you can see, L wasn't in the chapter, but if you squint, Watari was lol ;) L might make an appearance in either the next chapter or the one after that - it depends lol. As for you other question, I couldn't really understand what you mean. Why did Kagome what? Mind clarifying?


End file.
